Never Expected
by i.PiNK
Summary: Two groups of individual four boys and four girls, known the toughest group in the whole country of Fire...they are cosidered to be enemies, but what if they meet? Full Summary inside: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. Introducing Lives

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic that turned out to be Naruto (Favorite Anime) and this is AU-ish or let's just say…. half AU and half not. Okay…so please be nice and I accept flames but hopefully I want them to be as nice as they can be. This story is actually based on my all-time favorite pairings! So please, if ever I have some grammar errors, deal with it because I'm not that good at English. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet?

_**Pairings:** Neji x Tenten, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, and Naruto x Hinata, and maybe others._

**Keys: **"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'**_Inner Selves'_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Never Expected**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter One: _Introducing Lives_

_

* * *

_  
**Profiles of YAKUZA-**

**Name: **Hyuuga Neji

**Age: **16 going on 17

**Height: **182.3 cm

**Weight: **55.3 kg

**Blood Type: **O

**Birth Date: **July 3

**Hair Color: **Dark Raven Brown

**Eye Color: **Pale-White Lavender

**Occupation: **Senior High-School soon to be 2nd year Senior High-School, Leader of the group YAKUZA, family of the Hyuuga Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Cold Freezing-hearted, Quiet-type, Genius, Prodigy, Smart

* * *

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **175.5 cm

**Weight: **53.5 kg

**Blood Type: **AB

**Birth Date: **July 23

**Hair Color: **Midnight Raven Blue

**Eye Color: **Onyx Black

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going on to Senior High-School, Part of the groupYAKUZA, family of the Uchiha Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Cold, Grumpy sometimes, Smart, Genius

* * *

**Name: **Nara Shikamaru 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **175 cm

**Weight: **53 kg

**Blood Type: **AB

**Birth Date: **September 22

**Hair Color: **DarkBrown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going to Senior High-School, Part of the group YAKUZA, family of the Nara Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Lazy-bum, Has an IQ of 200, Genius

* * *

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **173.5 cm

**Weight: **54 kg

**Blood Type: **B

**Birth Date: **October 10

**Hair Color: **Golden Yellow

**Eye Color: **Sea Deep Blue

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going on to Senior High-School, Part of the group YAKUZA, family of the Uzumaki Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Life of Ramen, Dumb but can be smart, Friendly, Open-hearted, Kind

* * *

**Profiles of YAZUKI-**

**  
Name: **Amamiya Tenten

**Age: **16 going on 17

**Height: **177.3 cm

**Weight: **46.3 kg

**Blood Type: **B

**Birth Date: **March 09

**Hair Color: **Auburn

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Occupation: **Senior High-School soon to be 2nd year Senior High-School, Leader of the group YAZUKI, family of the Amamiya Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Can use any object/anything as a weapon, Patient-type, Kind sometimes, Motherly sometimes, Smart

* * *

**Name: **Haruno Sakura 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **170.5 cm

**Weight: **44.5 kg

**Blood Type: **O

**Birth Date: **March 28

**Hair Color: **Bubblegum Pink

**Eye Color: **Light Emerald Green

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going on to Senior High-School, Part of the group YAZUKI, family of the Haruno Clan Corporation.

**Personalities: **Hot-headed, Sometimes selfish, Cheerful-type, Brainy

* * *

**Name: **Yamanaka Ino 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **171.3 cm

**Weight: **45.3 kg

**Blood Type: **B

**Birth Date: **September 23

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Light Cerulean Blue

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going on to Senior High-School, Part of the group YAZUKI, family of the Yamanaka Clan Corporation.

**Personalities:** Loud-mouth, Good at gathering information, Can be selfish, Caring, and Smart

* * *

**Name: **Hyuuga Hinata 

**Age: **15 going on 16

**Height: **168.5 cm

**Weight: **44 kg

**Blood Type: **A

**Birth Date: **December 27

**Hair Color: **Dark Blue

**Eye Color: **Pale-White Lavender

**Occupation: **Junior High-School going on to Senior High-School, Part of the group YAZUKI, family of the Hyuuga Clan Corporation.

**Personalities:** Kind, but can be cruel, Thoughtful, Shy sometimes, and Smart

* * *

One night in the Fire Country at the Village of Konoha; there, in front of a bar, stood four boys circling around two boys who had been poorly beaten up. 

"Did we mention not to mess with us?" was asked by a guy with dark brown raven long hair while glaring and smirking.

"Tch…pathetic!" spat a midnight blue raven haired guy while glaring madly.

"Such a troublesome thing….these two is easy." said a short dark brown high-pony tailed hair guy lazily.

"Hehe! That was a piece of cake!" exclaimed a golden-yellow haired guy with whiskers on his cheek.

"W-we're re-really s-s-orry for w-hat we did!" said a beaten up guy.

"P-please! F-forgive us!" bid another beaten up guy.

"Do you know who we are?' asked the midnight blue raven haired guy coldly.

"Y-yes!" said the beaten up guys together.

"Very well, you better learn a lesson." said the dark brown raven long haired guy.

Then the four boys all smirked and walked away not saying another word, leaving the beaten up guys poorly.

"That was really easy now wasn't it?" asked the golden-yellow haired guy grinning.

"Yeah, that's why it was troublesome…." said the high pony tailed dark brown haired guy.

"Hn." said the midnight blue raven haired guy.

"…" said the dark brown raven long haired guy.

* * *

Meanwhile at night in Konohagakure, stood four girls circling three beaten up boys at the back of the bar. 

"You see how much trouble you are now huh?" asked a tall and slender girl with auburn hair that is tied up in a bun that has a black hair tie on the back of her head; she was smirking.

"That's what you get for being a lecher!" remarked a shiny blonde-haired girl that is in a high ponytail that reached her half back while smiling evilly.

"Such a dork!" exclaimed a girl with pink bubblegum hair that reached half of her upper arm while glaring.

"Learn a lesson!" demanded a girl with shiny dark blue hair that reaches up to the crook of her neck.

"W-we were t-terribly s-s-sorry!" said a poorly beaten up man.

"P-please! Please! F-forgive us! We-we didn't m-ean it!" said the other poorly beaten up man.

"Maybe…but on one question….do you know who in the world we are?" asked the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"O-of-of course!" replied the men together.

"Hn…well I suppose you may be forgiven by now. However, remember to learn a lesson." stated the auburn haired girl.

With that, the four girls walked off all smirking, leaving the poorly beaten up men on the floor.

"Ha-ha, poor them." said the shiny dark blue haired girl sarcastically.

"So pathetic!" said the shiny blonde haired girl.

"That was real ridiculous…" said the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"No comment…." said the auburn haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Hello people! I finished the first chapter! Actually, it's more like a 'Prologue', or 'Prelude'. As you can see, this chapter is all about the character profiles, and how their 'lives' are. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible I can…so stay tune please! 

**READ and REVIEW please!**

- Xx S H I N O B I xX -


	2. Starting Off to the Mall

**Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic that turned out to be Naruto (Favorite Anime) and this is AU-ish or let's just say…. half AU and half not. Okay…so please be nice and I accept flames but hopefully I want them to be as nice as they can be. This story is actually based on my all-time favorite pairings! So please, if ever I have some grammar errors, deal with it because I'm not that good at English. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet?

_**Pairings:** Neji x Tenten (might be the main), Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, and Naruto x Hinata, and maybe others._

**Keys: **"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'**_Inner Selves'_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Never Expected**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: _Starting Off to the Mall_

_

* * *

_  
A beautiful day at the Village of Konoha in the Fire Country was to be considered cold since it was still the start of January. Most teens are preparing for school the next day, and some are relaxing and just hanging out; they just came from two weeks vacation and now, it was the start of the second trimester.

Now, inside a big, gigantic, enormous, huge mansion were four girls boringly relaxing; they were known to be the famous gang YAZUKI and they owned the mansion by their selves.

A bubblegum pink haired girl known as Sakura sighed audibly while watching television, "Now what should we do? I mean…It's damn boring!"

"I agree the school will start tomorrow also!" agreed a shiny blonde haired girl known as Ino while eating some chocolates.

"S-so what should we do?" asked a dark blue haired girl known as Hinata while drinking hot chocolate.

A tall girl with auburn hair known as Tenten sighed while sitting on a white couch playing her black P.S.P.

"Well, maybe we can go somewhere? It's getting boring that I have to agree." Tenten said.

Ino lightened up, "Really! Well then, can we go shopping! C'mon it's going to be fun!"

Hinata smiled, "Okay…it's fine with me."

"Me too…. Unless you don't want to, Tenten-chan…." said Sakura eating a strawberry flavored gum and creating a bubble.

Tenten groaned, "Oh c'mon! Not shopping! Anything can be it except for that!"

Ino whined, "Then what do you want?"

"W-we can do shopping you know! Or it could b-be w-worst of Ino-chan, she might drag us again hooking or flirting with guys." retorted Hinata.

Sakura grinned, "I agree with Hinata, but sometimes it's also fun hooking guys up! Right Ino-pig? Especially CUTE ones!"

Ino stuck her tongue out, "He-he! Ya bet Forehead-girl!"

Tenten sighed, "Okay…. Let's just go shopping…. Better than hooking freaks out…."

"But we still have our oh-so-called followers…AKA Fan Boys!" said Ino.

"Well we don't have any other options…." said Hinata.

"YAY! But who's driving?" asked Ino. Hinata nodded her head as an agreement.

"Only I and Tenten-chan can drive so…I drive on the way there and you drive on going home! Okie?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

Tenten nodded her head and smirked, "So what car should we use?"

The other three girls smirked also and replied, "Who do you think we are?"

"Oh well then, let's use our 'brand new one' huh?" asked Tenten.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Just be careful!" said Hinata.

"She will." said Ino.

"Yeah I will!" said Sakura grinning madly.

And so on their way to the mall, they made some jokes, and have fun using their shiny and new metallic royal blue Sports Car 4-Speed Automatic Transmission **2006**** Mitsubishi Eclipse GS**. They had tilted dark window and they were wearing shades and no windows were open; they were listening to their music that sometimes they change it to radio AM/FM with 140 watts, CD player, or MP3 player and it has 6 speakers. They turned on the air conditioner and as they passed over cars and people, they were like shocked to see someone having that 'brand new car'.

The YAZUKI are just too rich that they always have delivered cars every time there are brand new ones. They aren't playgirls but it is only Ino and sometimes Sakura who has the fun of hooking CUTE guys and flirting with them.

* * *

Meanwhile inside another big, gigantic, enormous, huge mansion was four boys; they were known to be the famous YAKUZA and they owned the mansion by their selves. 

"HEY! HEY! Can anyone FIND BETTER things to DO! This is getting REALLY BORING!" a golden yellow haired boy known as Naruto whined emphasizing words.

"Will you shut the complainments up!" said an irritated short dark brown haired boy with high ponytail known as Shikamaru.

A midnight raven blue haired boy known as Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Complainments? Is there any word like that?"

A dark raven brown boy known as Neji closed his eyes and shook his head, "Hn…. Nara, for a genius like you…."

"Shut up…." said Shikamaru.

"YEAH! Shouldn't it be 'Complaints'!" said a hyper Naruto.

"I should be surprise…. It's the first time the dobe ever had been un-dumb." said Sasuke sarcastically.

Naruto grinned, "He-he! I am smart too you know!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Yeah right…."

"Hey! Anyway…what should we do?" asked Naruto.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere…." said Neji.

"Heh…yeah right where?" asked Sasuke as they all stopped playing their black Game Cube Version 3.

"Before school starts maybe, in the mall just to hang out?" suggested Shikamaru.

"Maybe…." said Neji and Sasuke.

"But, but! You're not trying to torture ourselves are you Shikamaru? I mean, what about the Fan Girls!" whined Naruto. The boys thought for a minute.

"Yeah so?" asked Sasuke smirking.

"Hn…. Nice call Uchiha." said Neji also smirking.

"You mean you're going to hook girls again?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Hook girls my ass…Naruto. You were the one who hooked a lot of girls last time we hung out!" said Shikamaru.

"Hey! But that's―" Naruto started.

"Let's just go…. This is going to be fun…." said Sasuke smirking.

"Hn…." said Neji smirking.

"So who's driving?" asked Shikamaru.

"ME!" exclaimed Naruto.

"NO!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Why!" asked Naruto.

"You whine a lot!" said Shikamaru.

"You're not a very good driver also…." said Sasuke and Neji snorting.

"FINE!" agreed Naruto.

"I'll drive…." said Sasuke.

"I'll go drive home then…." said Neji.

"Okay…. But what car?" asked Shikamaru and Naruto.

"How about 'Jaguar'" asked Shikamaru.

"Fine…." stated Sasuke.

"Whatever…." stated Neji.

So the guys went off and rode their 'latest' silver **Jaguar Sports Car**. They listened to music, while Naruto sang with it so out-of-tune which drove the other guys, especially Shikamaru who was sleeping, crazy so they made him stop.

Like the YAZUKI, the YAKUZA, are really rich that they also have delivered cars every time there is brand new ones. And the personalities of the guys are not only their normal personalities…but they are playboys and Sasuke and Neji are the worst because they just go out with girls like for five minutes and the longest will be ten minutes while Naruto will have 3 hours and Shikamaru for an hour as their longest. But of course, PRETTY girls.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello People! Thank you all to the ones who reviewed! You all make me so happy! Anyway, this is the second chapter! If anyone is confused, just PM me okay? Okay! Thank you everyone! I'll do the next chapter as soon as possible as I can, but I'm busy with my school too…. -Sighs- By the way, really Thank you, thank you very much guys! I really did appreciate your reviews! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings also. I didn't make Hinata stutter and stutter just a little, little bit.

I was supposed to put up till what the groups did in the mall but since it's going to be really long, I cut it…. And for the cars, just go and search them if you want but I like the YAZUKI's car. Please continue to read my story!

**READ **and **REVIEW **please!

_-- Xx- S H I N O B I -xX --_


	3. At the Mall

**Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic that turned out to be Naruto (Favorite Anime) and this is AU-ish or let's just say…. half AU and half not. Okay…so please be nice and I accept flames but hopefully I want them to be as nice as they can be. This story is actually based on my all-time favorite pairings! So please, if ever I have some grammar errors, deal with it because I'm not that good at English. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet?

_**Pairings:** Neji x Tenten (might be the main), Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, and Naruto x Hinata, and maybe others._

**Keys: **"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'**_Inner Selves'_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Never Expected**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter Three: _At the Mall_

_

* * *

_  
The YAZUKI arrived at the mall after about fifteen minutes. Sakura parked the car at the second floor because it was already full at the ground floor and she parked the car inside with-the-roof thingy and not outside. After Sakura finished parking their car, she turned off the air-con and the music then they all hop outside and since it was dark at the parking lot, they had no choice but to take and leave their shades off in the car.

"Oh! Why do we have to take our shades off?" asked Ino annoyingly.

"Well, duh! Ino-pig! Of course we have no choice but to do that!" said Sakura.

"Shut up Forehead-girl!" shot Ino back.

"P-please stop fighting!" said Hinata.

"C'mon Hina! You don't have to stutter…. You're with us anyway." said Tenten as she shook her head.

"Yeah Hinata!" said Ino and Sakura, "And we're not fighting!"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you!"

"That's the spirit…." said Tenten smiling back. Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Okay…. So shall we?" asked Sakura giggling.

"We shall!" said Ino and Hinata.

"Certainly." said Tenten.

So they all entered the mall, but as soon as they entered……….

* * *

The YAKUZA arrived ten minutes after the YAZUKI arrived. Sasuke parked the car at the second floor and they had their car across the none-other-than **2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS**. As soon as Sasuke parked the car, he turned off the music and the air-con and they all hop outside their car and since they were wearing shades, they also have no choice but to take and leave their shades off in the car. 

"Oh yeah! This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, without shades huh? Well, I hope we can find hot gals." said Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Neji just smirked and then Sasuke noticed what car was across them.

"Hey…." he started. His other pals looked over at him and saw that he was pointing his left index finger on something; they all looked over it.

"Whoa…." said Shikamaru.

"My crap…." said Naruto.

"Hn…. **2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS**? Nice…." Neji said as he smirked.

"I wonder who owns that…." said Naruto; his mouth was agape like Shikamaru but soon recovered on it.

"We should buy one you know." said Shikamaru.

"Maybe…." said Neji.

"I like the color." stated Sasuke.

"But anyway, can we go now!" asked Naruto with irritation.

"Yeah, yeah…." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

"Whatever…." said Neji.

And so they entered the mall, but as soon as they entered……….

* * *

As soon as the girls entered, their eyes' widened and they started to mutter curses. They knew that in the first place, they should have wear their shades but they officially forgot that it was crowded and now they were being stared by freaks AKA fan boys with hearts on their eyes' staring at them. 

"Oh my…. What should we do now?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"Momma…." said Ino.

"Graves…." said Sakura.

"Eureka…." said Tenten.

The good thing was that the freaks aren't moving but just staring at them not talking, nor squealing, but the bad thing is that they were surrounded and they were trap.

Just then as the boys entered, they were confused why it was too crowded by other guys and as they neared closer, they saw four damn really HOT girls and they can't help but stare at them.

"Darn! They're hot!" said Naruto and the other guys nodded their heads.

Sasuke was staring at the pretty girl with bubblegum pink hair which he had never seen before, Shikamaru was staring at the lovely girl with blonde hair, Naruto was drooling over at the innocent looking girl with dark blue hair, and Neji can't help staring at the tall and slender girl with auburn haired tied in a single bun on the back of her head. Then, they noticed that the girls had fear looking faces.

"OH.MY.GOSH…." the boys heard the blonde haired girl say.

"What should we do!" the boys heard the bubblegum pink haired girl panicked.

"I-I don't know!" the boys heard the dark blue haired girl reply.

"Perhaps…we just need to dash out of here…." the boys heard the auburn haired girl suggest.

At that, the boys understand why it was crowded with other guys around; they now know that it was the hot girls' fan boys.

So with that the girls dash out of the freaks as fast as possible…well most likely Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are catching up with Tenten who was rushing like a rocket. Now, the over-a-hundred freaks are running after them like bulls and germs all over.

"YAZUKI! MARRY ME! PLEASE!"

"NO! THEY'LL MARRY ME!"

"NO! ME!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"NO! **I** LOVE THEM!"

"NOT YOU! IT'S ME!"

"NO! THEY LOVE ME!"

"NO! AS IF! WITH YOUR UGLY FACE LIKE THAT! IT'S ME WITH MY HANSOME FACE!"

"THEY'RE MINE!"

"NO! THEY'RE MINE!"

"GO TO HELL! I, ONE, AND ONLY OWN THEM MYSELF!"

And so the stampede of the over-a-hundred freaks continued and continued while running.

"T-Tenten-chan wait!" exclaimed Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

"Just hurry!" Tenten exclaimed after them.

They continued to run and run as fast as they could until they heard the stampede stop.

"You-Y-you-oh----my!" panted Ino heavily as she stopped running.

"----------" Sakura was panting madly.

"Th-the------y-----are---c-c—crazy!" panted Hinata.

"Whe-where are-----we?" asked Tenten as she panted.

The girls looked around and found themselves at the Food Court and people staring at them and guys were drooling over them, but they glared at them so the guys remained silent but still drooling.

Then they heard a loud noise.

"KYA! MARRY ME!"

"SLUT! WHY WOULD THEY MARRY YOU!"

"I LOVE ALL OF YOU!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"MAKE-OUT WITH ME!"

"HUG ME!"

"YOU'RE MINE!"

"YOU'RE ALL TOO SEXY! IT HURTS ME!"

"DATE WITH ME!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"LIVE WITH ME FOREVER!"

The fan girls continued screaming while the four girls started to twitch madly and became irritated.

"WHAT is happening?" asked Ino annoyingly.

"They're noisy…." said Tenten between gritting her teeth.

"They should stop!" said Hinata.

"I'll get them!" hissed Sakura. The other girls smirked.

"You go girl…." said Tenten.

"Go on!" said Ino and Hinata.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THIS DAMN PLACE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **shouted Sakura with veins popping to her temple. Unfortunately, the fan girls shut up and there was a very peaceful silence.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Ino and Sakura as they prop their selves on the seat/table with Tenten and Hinata. Tenten was smirking while Hinata was smiling.

Then, they heard footsteps coming near them and they looked up just to be met by four boys in a gang like them. Not only 'boys' but damn CUTE boys. Their eyes' widened slightly at the sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi people! Thank you, thank you very much for the reviews you gave me! They make me so happy! 

By the way, this is the third chapter! I hope it's not boring and you like it! Sorry to cut it again! And if you think it's a cliffy, then forgive me! Sorry about the wrong grammars and spellings too, if I have some. Thank you really, guys! You make so happy! I know I just started but I didn't expect to have at least ten reviews! Thank you really! I am sorry that I also have no time replying to your reviews! But I swear, if I have time, I'll reply to them! Thank you! I'm really busy on school works, but as soon as I can, I'll make the fourth chapter! I hope to find as many as reviews I can have.

Please keep on **READING** and **REVIEWING**!

_-- Xx-S H I N O B I-xX --_


	4. The Meeting sided Some Horrible Things

**Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic that turned out to be Naruto (Favorite Anime) and this is AU or let's just say…. it's really AU. Okay…so please be nice and I accept flames but hopefully I want them to be as nice as they can be. This story is actually based on my all-time favorite pairings! So please, if ever I have some grammar errors, deal with it because I'm not that good at English. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet? Do they even have any idea what will it ends to?

_**Pairings:**_

_Neji x Tenten (might be the main)_

_Sasuke x Sakura_

_Shikamaru x Ino___

_Naruto x Hinata___

_Maybe others…._

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'**_Inner Selves'_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**Never Expected**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: _The Meeting -sided- Some Horrible Things Part I_

_

* * *

_

The girls saw the guys smirking while walking towards them. They ignored them; Sakura started chatting with Ino and Hinata but there was no mistake that she can feel something bad, the same with the other girls, and Tenten was glaring down at the floor, but she looks up whenever her best friends call her. The guys then appeared by their table.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him and arched an eyebrow, "Where? On the floor? Sure, why not?"

Tenten, and Ino smirked while Hinata blushed seeing the golden yellow haired guy.

"It would be our pleasure!" said Ino.

"It's not like that….tch, how troublesome…..." said Shikamaru.

"You should be thankful that we're letting you…." said Tenten as she narrowed her eyes.

"Haven't you heard that it's not what we meant to ask?" asked Neji looking at Tenten.

"Oh? Then what were you trying to ask?" asked Tenten ignoring Neji's gaze.

"We're trying to ask…THAT can WE sit WITH you GIRLS?" asked Naruto.

Hinata then laughed, "C-can't you choose a different t-table!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Ino.

"What if we say there aren't anymore that it is crowded?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura.

"Well, that's your problem…." said Sakura looking back at Sasuke with a scowl.

"I mean, look at those sluts! They're being really open…and nice, so why not sit with them?" Tenten asked sarcastically. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laughed.

The guys looked around the Food Court and saw that fan girls were drooling massively onto them; they just smirked and turned back to the girls.

"We don't want to be with them, they're annoying…." said Sasuke.

"Whoever you are….annoying my ass! You know you like it!" retorted Sakura.

"Hmm…I think we do not. And what if we say, we prefer you than them?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Happy now!" asked Naruto grinning.

"That's really stupid…why not thank you?" asked Tenten dryly.

"You really should. Why? Because you are the only one we get to sit with…." said Neji smirking.

"Oh really? What a good liar you are!" said Tenten bitterly.

"That should be fixed! This is getting awkward! Who the heck are you guys!" asked Ino.

"I-I know you Neji-niisan because you're my cousin, b-but aside from that….who really all are you?" asked Hinata.

"You want to know?" asked Sasuke.

"DUH! We're asking for goodness sake!" said Sakura.

"Well nice to meet you…Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasuke.

"Nara Shikamaru." introduced Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga Neji." introduced Neji still smirking.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Naruto.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Y-you can't be! YAKUZA!" exclaimed Sakura and Ino.

Tenten groaned, "What a nice time on meeting…."

The guys all smirked, "Yes. What about you?" asked Naruto.

"W-what?" asked Hinata.

"Who are you girls?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata." said Hinata rather shyly.

"Haruno Sakura!" exclaimed Sakura angrily.

"Amamiya Tenten…" Tenten hissed.

"Yamanaka Ino!" introduced Ino, "Now do you have any idea who we are!"

"No…who are you?" asked the guys. The girls sweat dropped.

"You should thank us for knowing you!" exclaimed Ino.

"That's why we're asking who you are…." said Sasuke annoyingly at the same time cold.

"YAZUKI…." the girls replied emotionlessly.

The guys were surprised that they didn't even realize that these hot girls were the famous gang YAZUKI (Well duh….that's why they're pretty…). The girls smirked at their reaction.

"Hn…I see. So you are the famous YAZUKI?" asked Neji coldly and coolly.

Tenten glared at him, "Yes, so?"

"No, we don't have any problem…. we were just surprised?" said Naruto like it was a question.

"She wasn't a-asking if-if you have any problem…." said Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…so…can we sit with you?" asked Shikamaru.

The girls didn't answer and just stared at the boys blankly.

"Look, it's not like we're monsters…." said Sasuke emotionlessly.

"So just answer." stated Neji coldly. Still the girls didn't answer and ignored the guys. The boys just shrugged and sat with the girls impolitely which made the girls surprised and angry.

"What the—!" said Sakura.

"What are you doing!" asked Ino angrily.

"Wha-what?" asked Hinata surprised.

"We're just sitting with our princesses…." said Naruto grinning already sitting on his chair. Hinata blushed madly and hid her face while Tenten, Sakura, and Ino got even more furious. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru just smirked while sitting on their chairs.

"YOU have **NO** right to SIT with US!" said Tenten emphasizing some words while clenching her teeth and closing her eyes.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Why not? You're asking US Why NOT! 'Coz, you still haven't had our permission yet!" screeched Sakura.

"And WE are NOT your PRINCESSES, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" said Ino angrily standing up and people began staring at her; she just glared at them and sat on her chair once again. Then, silence filled the air….

Sakura broke the silence, "Okay, so…we don't have any choice…."

"I guess…." said Hinata smiling shyly.

Tenten sighed, "No…..choice……..hmmm…."

"See? Nobody can resist us…" said Neji coolly.

"Tch, egotistical conceited freak!" Tenten muttered but Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru still heard it; Sakura, Ino, and Hinata giggled.

"Ha-ha, nice call Tennie!" said Sakura smiling cheerfully.

"Got that right!" laughed Ino and giggled Hinata.

Neji glared coldly at Tenten which made Tenten smirk; she turned back to the girls, "It's Tenten, T-e-n-t-e-n, not Tennie…." she hissed annoyingly, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata just smiled back sweetly in return. Tenten glared.

"Whatever…." she (Tenten) said.

"Hey! I'm starving! Tennie!" said Ino standing up.

Tenten looked up at Ino, "Then go order your meal…." she said.

Ino glared, "Hmph! C'mon Hina-chan! Let's go order together!"

Hinata smiled, "Okay…."

So Ino and Hinata went off to order their lovable meal….Guess what? Sakura and Tenten are the only ones left with the guys.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten blinked twice and looked at each other, "What happened?" they both asked each other. The guys looked at them.

"Uh…Ino and Hinata are ordering their meals….and we're left alone with the bastards?" asked Sakura. The guys blinked.

Tenten looked at Sakura, "Really?"

"Yeah?" said Sakura.

"Okay?" said Tenten. They laughed.

"Ne, ne! Can we order our meals too!" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think we care?"

"Uh….okie! C'mon Shikamaru! Let's order our meal! Ha-ha!" shouted Naruto with Shikamaru going ahead of him. "Eh! Hey! Wait! Lazy-ass!" Naruto yelled.

Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, and Sakura are the only ones left…no one dared to say a word.

* * *

Ino shifted uncomfortably, "Why are you following us!" she screeched.

Shikamaru just replied lazily, "Why, can we not?"

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Yeah! Can we not!"

"Yeah! You cannot! I repeat, YOU.CANNOT!" shouted Ino.

Hinata smiled with a slight blush, "I-Ino-chan, I-I think it will be alright to have them with us…."

Ino stared at Hinata suspiciously and saw that how Hinata was looking at Naruto which made her sigh, "Okay…alright…whatever…yeah…oh shit…" she said.

Hinata sweat dropped, "Ino-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah….I think I am! UGH!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru and Naruto sweat dropped but they followed Ino and Hinata as soon as Ino was finished with her threats….

* * *

Finally, Sakura broke the silence, "Why don't you go and order your meals?"

Sasuke looked at her, "What about you?"

"We're going to reserve this place! So we'll wait!"

"It only takes one to reserve a place and wait…."

"Well, I don't want to be alone nor I want my friend to be alone!"

Tenten and Neji just stayed silent. Then, Tenten got annoyed, "Sakura…just leave the hell out of him."

Sakura listened, "Hmph!"

"It's not worth it to fight us…." said Neji.

Tenten glared, "You think?"

Neji looked at Tenten, "Yes…" he answered emotionlessly.

"The point is….Sakura and…that Sakepe or blah! Chicken-hair there, wasn't fighting…they were only arguing!"

"It's Sasuke, not Sakepe nor Chicken-hair…" Sasuke said coldly.

"Whatever you say…." replied Tenten.

"I still agree with Ten-chan, I mean, look at your hair, it looks like Chicken's hair!" said Sakura mockingly.

Sasuke glared, "Shut up Pinky-forehead!" he hissed.

Sakura gritted her teeth angrily, "WHY YOU—!" she screeched.

Tenten sighed and held Sakura back, "Ignore him Sakura…."

"AAARRRRRRGGGGG!" growled Sakura. Sasuke and Neji just smirked at the girls' reaction. Just then, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru came at the same time; Ino was glaring at Shikamaru madly, Hinata was blushing with a grinning Naruto beside her, and Shikamaru was just looking lazy.

"Oh! Finally! You came! I was already starving to death!" exclaimed Sakura standing with Tenten who was shaking her head.

"Ha-ha, very funny Forehead-girl, why didn't you go in the first place?" asked Ino.

"Shut the hell up, Ino-pig!" shot Sakura back.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura started walking searching for a good meal; they didn't know that Neji and Sasuke were closely behind them.

Sakura turned around to look at Tenten only to find a damn hot guy, "AHHHH! AN UGLY CHICKEN-HUMAN!" she screamed.

Tenten turned around; she too found a damn hot guy, "Holy— A BLIND GAY!" she practically yelled (Yep, she yells not scream). People stared at them as Sakura freaked out running around in circles and Tenten fainting. So, that's how they see hot guys.

Sasuke and Neji blinked and blinked and blinked until realizations dawned to them; Sakura just called Sasuke 'An Ugly Chicken-Human' and Tenten just called Neji 'A Blind Gay'…. uh-oh, how does it end?

Sasuke found Sakura running like mad and started chasing her which made Sakura freak out more and Neji found Tenten on the floor waking up but when he faced her, she yelled and passed out again.

* * *

At Sasuke and Sakura…..

Sakura started running around in circles even faster with Sasuke (which she didn't know that it was him…) chasing her.

Sasuke was having a hard time trying to catch up to Sakura 'coz every time he makes contact with her hand, she slaps him.

Sakura got dizzy and slowed down, "I'm seeing stars…they look like they're dancing…stars…dancing…so nice…."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura got tired and also slowed down; he stopped when he saw Sakura fell on the marbled floor then he went near her.

"Stars…. Twinkle, twinkle little stars….how I wonder what you are….up above the world so high….like a diamond in the….sky….? Uh…hello? Hello? Ugly Chicken-Human?" Sakura said/sang dizzily. Sasuke stared at Sakura stupidly he was thinking if he really does look like an Ugly Chicken-Human, that it was the look that can make girls fell in love with him, but then he smirked when Sakura tried to stand up and walk; she can walk but she still hadn't recovered on dizziness so she ended up being caught by Sasuke in his muscular arms.

* * *

At Neji and Tenten's…..

When Tenten passed out again, she was caught by strong arms which were owned by Neji before she even hit the marbled floor for the second time.

Neji stared at Tenten's face and described the facial features of it, _'Beautiful….'_ he thought. He mentally slapped himself for saying such things though…he really has to admit what he thought.

Tenten's eyelashes fluttered open, "Huhn…? Where am I?" she started and looked up; Hazel eyes met Pale White-Lavender eyes. She blinked.

Neji stared at Tenten's eyes, eventually, he had never seen such eyes and he thought it was different and well…beautiful (Stupid Hyuuga…).

Tenten stared with horror at Neji (which she didn't know he was him), "The Blind-Gay…." she whispered frighteningly and passed out again.

Neji stared at Tenten dumbly he too was thinking if he look like A Blind-Gay, that it was the look that can make girls fell in love with him.

Tenten once again opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked at her surroundings then her eyes met Neji's, "Who the hell are you?" she asked stupidly.

Neji was about to speak but then was interrupted, "Holy…crap…" it was Tenten's voice as she passed out again still in Neji's strong arms.

* * *

People began staring at the uhmm…what should they be called? Soon-to-be-couples…with awe except for the Fan boys who were fuming along with the Fan girls.

Back to Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata, they were just eating their food happily not caring about the incident…or did they even know what's happening?

So we see now…Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji along with Haruno Sakura (subconscious) and Amamiya Tenten (unconscious) are in a horrible trouble…wow…that rhymes….

* * *

**A/N: **Hello people! Sorry it took me along time to update! Ha-ha! So yeah…you see here, I put a bit of fluffiness and humor…after all, what's the genre again? Romance/Humor right? By the way, the next chapter will be the Part II of Some Horrible Things without 'The Meeting' being included. Sorry for the wrong spellings and wrong grammars! I changed some things also at the top page…you know…information and introductions. Tell me if I confuse any of you.

Thank you very much for the reviews, people! You make me happy! Keep on **READING** and **REVIEWING** please!

---◊_Xx-S H I N O B I-xX◊_---


	5. Some Horrible Things Part II

**Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic that turned out to be Naruto (Favorite Anime) and this is AU or let's just say…. it's really AU. Okay…so please be nice and I accept flames but hopefully I want them to be as nice as they can be. This story is actually based on my all-time favorite pairings! So please, if ever I have some grammar errors, deal with it because I'm not that good at English. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet? Do they even have any idea what will it ends to?

_**Pairings:**_

_Neji x Tenten (might be the main) _

_Sasuke x Sakura _

_Shikamaru x Ino _

_Naruto x Hinata _

_Maybe others…._

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'_**Inner Selves'

* * *

**_

**Never Expected

* * *

**

Chapter Five: _Some Horrible Things Part II

* * *

_

Neji and Sasuke noticed that people were staring at them; for the first time in their life, they've never EVER felt fear….But now, they are. The two of them saw the evil auras around the fans especially the Fan boys….

That is when both of them noticed that they're in a horrible trouble; they looked at each other sweating like a pigs, then they understand what they have to do. They proceeded to run with the girls in their arms (Sakura in Sasuke's arms and Tenten in Neji's arms).

They ran like mad as fast as they can, faster than how Tenten ran getting away from her Fan boys. They turned into various places; sometimes they ended up bumping each other.

BAM!

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" exclaimed Sasuke and Neji together rubbing their heads. Yes, for the tenth time…they bumped their heads onto each other…. Well, for a prodigy they are, soon, they're gonna be like Naruto.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" they yelled at each other, then glared. They heard loud foot steps that made the whole mall shake. They looked at each other then to the riot then started running like mad again.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAAAA!"

"COME BACK!"

"DARLINGS!"

"MY DEAR TENTEN!"

"SAKURA!"

"OUR FLOWER!"

"SLEEPING BEAUTIES!"

Darlings? Sleeping Beauties? Where did that come from? Suddenly, Sasuke and Neji isolated their ways. Neji went to the right while Sasuke to the left. The Fan Boys and Fan Girls stopped and looked around the place. They started their stupid drama.

The Fan Girls dramatically fell down on their knees, "AAAHHH! OUR DARLINGS!"

The Fan Boys did the same, except they dramatically posed like they were shot by guns, "AAAHHH! OUR BEAUTIES!"

* * *

Back to Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto…

They were eating while they were suddenly interrupted by the riot.

Ino fumed, "WHO THE HELL INTERRUPTED MY LOVELY LUNCH!"

Shikamaru yawned, "Tch, how troublesome…."

Naruto kept on eating his delicious ramen, "saasgahsagsajfafsuakgsjasssssssss…!"

Hinata sweat dropped, "N-Naruto-kun! Please stop slurping!"

Naruto looked at Hinata with fox eyes, "BWAASH! PBIJARA!" (Translation: "WHAT! HINATA!")

Ino glared at Naruto, "Eeeeeeeewwwwww! Naruto! Stop talking with your mouth full!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Girls…so troublesome…."

BAM!

"AAAIIEEE!" Shikamaru whimpered rubbing the back of his head.

Ino laughed maniacally, "BWAHAHAHAHA! You deserve that jerk!"

Shikamaru glared, "What was that for woman!"

Ino ignored him and kept eating peacefully like nothing happened.

Shikamaru stared wide eyed, _'Did she just ignore me! The NARA SHIKAMARU!'_

Naruto finally swallowed his WHOLE bowl of ramen and Hinata has 99 sweat drops…why not add one more to make it 100?

Naruto grinned, "YOSHAA! I finally finished it," he looked over at Hinata and blinked 20 times, "hey Hinata…why do you have a lot of sweat drops?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and blushed, "A-ano…s-sono…I-I didn't…!"

Naruto blinked, "What? C'mon! Don't be shy! I'm your friend! I'm always open!" he said smiling at Hinata.

Hinata blushed madly, "E-eh! I—it's nothing…Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled wider and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Okay! But remember that if you ever have some problems, don't hesitate to talk to me!"

Hinata almost exploded, "H-hai…okay, Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, and you don't need to stutter!" Naruto said with his arm still around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata nodded dumbly; she felt like fainting right now. Wow, seems like its Naruto's first time to know what he's talking about!

'_She's so cute when she blushes…hehe!'_ thought Naruto. Oh, Naruto…be careful of Neji.

'_Naruto-kun's arm feels warm! D-do I like him?'_ thought Hinata. No Hinata, you LOVE him.

Shikamaru and Ino saw the whole thing in the corner of their eyes. Ino was giggling madly but quiet enough for Shikamaru only to hear. Shikamaru blinked and looked at Naruto and Hinata…he yawned.

Ino glared, "Lazy-bum! Aren't you happy that they're getting together very well!"

Shikamaru opened an eye, "Should I be?"

"Duh!" said Ino.

Shikamaru suddenly _giggled madly_, "Hihi…aren't they cute, Ino-chan?"

Ino was wide eyed like enormous drums, "Shi-Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru _giggled madly_ even more. It's the end of the world…. Can you even believe that? Shikamaru! THE Shikamaru! Giggling? Madly!

Ino was frightened, "Uhmm…." was all she could say.

* * *

Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten…

Since Sasuke and Neji isolated ways, they looked around and found the place they have been waiting to look for; REALLY safe.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke sighed tiredly, "Finally…."

He looked at Sakura and described her face, _'She's…she's lov-love-lovely!'_ he thought. Suddenly, jade eyes met onyx ones.

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

Sakura was finally awake and stared at the onyx eyes, "Where am I?"

Sasuke soon realized that Sakura was awake; he smirked, "Hello my Little Cherry Blossom…."

Sakura blinked…blinked…blinked…blinked…and blinked, "Wa?"

Sasuke kept smirking down at her and now…Uchiha is in deeeeeeeeeeeeeep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep trouble.

Sakura fumed and realized that Sasuke was the one staring at her, "Uchiha…. Uchiha…. Uchiha…."

We all know how Sakura will do when she's pissed off, don't we?

Sasuke gulped, "Hello Miss…."

And the most anticipated thing we are waiting for, happened….

BAM!

POW!

CRASH!

CRACK!

"SHANNNNNNAROU!" Sakura shouted angrily as she beat the bloody pulp out of Uchiha Sasuke.

'**_Take that, asshole! SHANNARAOU!' _**cheered Inner-Sakura.

'_Hehehe! How's my martial skills!'_ mocked Sakura replying to Inner-Sakura.

Sasuke was now in one corner curled up rubbing the parts that Sakura had beaten up. If he was some ordinary guy, he would've run away; but he isn't. He was part of the elite group of Konohagakure.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "You ruined the fun…."

Sakura smirked, "So? Goodbye Pretty-Boy!" she said sweetly as she waved to Sasuke and started to walk away.

Sasuke snorted and reached for Sakura's wrist, "You are going nowhere."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke while smiling sweetly as ever, "Why not?"

Sasuke twitched and can't help but look at Sakura's angelic face, "…."

Sakura neared her face inches away from Sasuke, who was trying to stop his blush, "Sasuke-kuuuun?"

Sasuke gulped, "Hn?"

Sakura smiled even more sweet. And suddenly………

"DOWJFCKNHELK!" Sasuke yelled in pain.

Sakura giggled madly, "You see what happens?"

Yes…Haruno Sakura kicked Uchiha Sasuke's _sensitive_ oh-so-called _precious jewels_.

Uchiha Sasuke is now lying on the ground curled up while clutching his _sensitive jewels _tightly.

* * *

Neji and Tenten…

Neji stopped at the place he found REALLY safe and secure. He panted sharply about five times and looked down at _his Princess_.

He, once again, described her facial features, _'So…beautiful…NOOOO! I-I mean…attractive…hm? Yes, attractive.'_

Of course…THE Hyuuga Neji never says beautiful…but he just did at the previous chapter! Hmm…don't worry; he's just a bit _retarded _today.

He sighed, "Finally…."

Normally, carrying someone while running will be tiring especially a girl; but Hyuuga Neji never felt stress with the girl his carrying right now…he didn't feel tired but felt like his normal self. So, he really has to admit that Tenten is light; not heavy.

'_She's really light…is she on a diet or what? I doubt that…a Tomboy-type? Diet? No way….'_ he thought. Oooh…you're gonna get it Neji.

He looked down again, "When will you wake up?"

"Now." snarled a feminine voice.

Neji found himself staring into beautiful hazel eyes. He can't help but think they're beautiful and unique.

Tenten woke up and stared back at Neji with flaming-in-anger eyes. She found herself being carried by the Hyuuga Neji and immediately jumped out of his _strong, yet muscular_ arms.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Neji stared at her eyes, "…."

"Hey! Long-haired-White-eyed Freak!" Tenten called, "stop staring!"

Neji snapped out of his trance and saw Tenten in front of him with an anger expression, "What?"

"What? You're asking me what!" Tenten hissed angrily.

Neji smirked, "I like it when you're angry…."

Tenten stared wide eyed before snorting, "I didn't know you were the Flirtatious-type…."

Neji frowned, "Oh?"

Tenten smirked back, "And I like it when you frown…."

Neji blinked then smirked, "Really? Then I should do that more often, don't you think?"

Tenten smirked wider, "Of course…."

Neji stepped closer to her until their bodies were only centimeters apart but Tenten being Tenten didn't move an inch.

"I didn't know you ARE the Flirtatious-type…." Neji said smirking. They were only five centimeters away from each other so it easy to connect breaths.

Tenten can feel Neji's breath, "Actually, I'm just doing this for you…."

"I see…I'm so touched, and didn't I tell you that we're going on a _date_ tomorrow?" asked Neji.

Tenten arched a brow and took a step back, "What?"

Neji smirked and took a step forward again, "You're on, hm?"

Tenten snorted, "Of…course…I…am…." she replied dryly.

Neji smirked wider, "So, where do you want to meet?"

Tenten chuckled, "Oh…sure…a DATE? So funny…!"

Neji arched a brow, "Hn?"

"It won't work Hyuuga…." Tenten said.

"Oh really?" mocked Neji then he pulled Tenten's hand and wrapped his arms around her slim and dainty waist, "how about this?"

Tenten struggled, "Idiot! Let me go!"

Neji pulled her even more closely, "You know, every girl would faint if I did this or rather, they'll kiss me in return…and you? You're the very opposite…."

Tenten relaxed in his arms, "I'm different Hyuuga, can't you see? They're sluts! I'm not…I'm Amamiya Tenten, part of the YAZUKI!"

Neji smirked seeing that Tenten relaxed, "I can see that…."

"And you still are a Conceited Egotistical Bastard…." Tenten hissed. Then, with all her might, she kneed Neji in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Neji whimpered.

"Take that, Jerk!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And I thought that you actually love being in my arms…." Neji said dryly.

Tenten smiled, "Really? How thoughtful…."

Neji saw her smile and stared at her.

Tenten let her smile fade away and looked at Neji, "What?"

Neji continued to stare unaware of Tenten's smile fading away.

Tenten grunted in annoyance, "Stop staring!"

Neji blinked, "Hn?"

Tenten sighed sharply, "Riiiiiight…."

Neji walked to Tenten, "Let's go…."

Tenten looked up, "What?"

Neji looked back to her; eyes meeting, "Back to the others…."

"Others? You mean…." Tenten looked around the place and noticed that they were not in the Food Court.

She sighed, "And I thought…."

Neji continued to look at her, "You thought?"

Tenten shook her head, "Nothing…. Let's just go…."

Neji nodded and they walked together to the Food Court; only, Tenten was behind Neji.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura again…

Sasuke finally finished groaning in pain and managed to stand up. Sakura was clutching her stomach from laughing and wiped the tears in her eyes.

Sasuke glared, "You know…we should go back."

Sakura nodded, "Okay!"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Aren't I nice?"

Sakura retched dramatically, "………..No…….."

Sasuke pulled her even closely, "I see, I'm sorry…."

Sakura snorted, "Do you want me to do what I did to you a few minutes ago?"

Sasuke immediately released Sakura, "No ma'am…!"

Sakura nodded triumphantly, "Good!"

They walked together to the Food Court side by side.

"I like it when you're beside me…." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura just smiled sweetly in return.

* * *

Neji and Tenten again…

Neji noticed that Tenten wasn't walking beside him; he stopped and made Tenten bumped onto his back.

"Ooof!" Tenten said, "why the hell did you stop!"

Neji turned towards her, "Why aren't you walking beside me?"

Tenten came face to face with Neji and replied, "Do I need to?"

Neji sighed and pulled her arm and settled her to his side, "Stay there."

Tenten nodded and Neji started to walk; he noticed that Tenten wasn't walking.

He stopped, "Tenten…why aren't you walking?"

Tenten arched a brow, "You told me to stay here and now what?"

Neji glared, "I meant you to stay by my side."

Tenten frowned, "Stay by your side? I'm not your girlfriend or wife here Hyuuga, and don't call me by my first name without my permission."

Neji scowled, "I know that and why can't I call you by your first name?"

"Have you ever heard me calling you 'Neji'?" asked Tenten annoyingly not moving an inch.

"I thought you forgot…I see…you still remember my first name, Amamiya." Neji said.

"Better…." Tenten said satisfyingly.

"I still prefer 'Tenten'…." Neji said.

"No…." Tenten said.

"Let's make a deal…." Neji started.

"A deal?" Tenten asked dryly.

"Yes, a deal. You call me by my first name and I call you by yours." Neji said.

Tenten thought about it for a moment, "...Fine…."

Neji smirked and pulled her arm again to his side, "Walk beside me."

Tenten sighed and nodded then muttered, "Stubborn ass…."

Neji pretended not to hear and just smirked.

* * *

Back at the Food Court…

"Geez…where did those people go?" Ino complained.

Fortunately, Shikamaru finished his craziness and he's back to normal, "So troublesome…."

Naruto also complained, "Where did they go!"

Hinata giggled, "Let's just wait…."

Then a voice called, "INO! HINATA!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata turned to see Sakura waving while running unto them with Sasuke walking.

"Sakura!" Ino and Hinata called.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Naruto called.

Then another voice called, "Long time no see…."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino whipped around and found Neji and Tenten walking towards them.

"Tennie!" exclaimed the girls.

"Neji!" exclaimed the boys.

"ARGH! Where the hell did you four go!" Ino and Naruto exclaimed.

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura shrugged.

"By the way, just go eat!" Ino said.

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura nodded and walked away to order their food. Fan girls and Fan boys were out of sight so they're safe for now.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya everyone! What do you think? I finally updated! Aren't you all proud and happy! Yay! I'll post the sixth chapter as soon as I can! Please stay tune! Thank you all for the ones who reviewed. I'm really happy! Hope you like this chapter. Now, look at this chapter, with ROMANCE! Slight NaruHina and ShikaIno moments and Total SasuSaku and NejiTen moments!

Keep on **READING** and **REVIEWING** please!

---◊_Xx-S H I N O B I-xX◊_---


	6. Hope to See You Again?

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the LONG time NO-UPDATE thing, okay? I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can (at least…)! This chapter is dedicated to all of ya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If ever I did, it will be different but still Ninja type.**

**Summary: **Two elite groups: Four Boys in the group of YAKUZA and another group of Four Girls in the group of YAZUKI. These groups are the most Elite gang ever thus, they are individually. They're strong and they can do whatever they may want to do; most of the time, they beat or bully people they don't like…. Now, what will happen if they ever meet? Do they even have any idea what will it ends to?

_**Pairings:** _

_Neji x Tenten (might be the main) _

_Sasuke x Sakura _

_Shikamaru x Ino _

_Naruto x Hinata _

_Maybe others…._

**Keys: **

"Words Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING/ **SHOUTING**/ SCREAMING/ **FREAKING OUT**"

'_**Inner Selves'

* * *

**_

**Never Expected

* * *

**

Chapter Six: _Hope to_ _See You Again? _

So Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura ordered their meals. Sakura had only ordered in 'McDonalds' her Pancake, Strawberry Shakes, and French Fries, like Ino because they're in diet (as if…). Tenten didn't care much as she ordered in 'Freshness Burger' her Double Cheese Burger, Onion Rings, and coleslaw and of course water. Neji and Sasuke had ordered in 'M's Dining' their steak, rice, and water…well Sasuke got soda.

The four started eating silently.

Ino got irritated and whispered something, "Hey had a _good time_? Did something happen really _goooooooooood_?"

Sakura and Tenten ignored her.

It was Hinata's turn to whisper, "Uhm…perhaps they took…advantage of e-each o-other?"

Sakura and Tenten choked at the same time and coughed, "N-no!"

"W-Water…." Tenten tried to speak out.

"Sh-Shakes!" Sakura also tried to speak out.

Neji and Sasuke sat across them as they stopped to look at Tenten and Sakura. Tenten took the nearby water and Sakura took the nearby drink. They drank some and sighed annoyingly turning their heads towards Ino and Hinata, who was laughing their heads off.

Sakura was red in the face, "YOU!" but then, she realized something as she blinked and tasted her mouth, "This tastes…like…soda? But I thought I ordered STRAWBERRY SHAKES!"

Sasuke snorted, "You finally realized?"

Sakura glared at him, "What! It's not like you know everything!"

"Really? Let's see then." Sasuke said grinning slightly as he drank his Soda.

Sakura stared with wide eyes, "OMG! I DRANK YOUR DRINK!"

How weird….?

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura banged her head on the table and looked at Tenten with her red forehead, "What about you!"

Tenten was trying to stop her laugh as she choked slightly, "What about…me?"

"You drank the wrong glass too!" Sakura exclaimed with teary eyes.

Tenten sweat dropped, "Okay…. I think I didn't…?"

Sakura looked at Neji with flaming eyes, "She did, didn't she!"

Neji smirked and drank his water, "I think she did…."

Tenten stared at Neji with mouth agape slightly, "No…way!"

"Yes way….." Neji continued to smirk.

Tenten hissed, "I wrongly took your drink, I apologize. Bastard…!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Why don't you apologize too?"

Sakura pouted cutely, "Okay fine! I'm sorry I took your drink _Sasuke-kun_!"

Oh…the cruelty…

Sasuke tried not to blush hard, "A-Aa…."

Sakura smiled at him adorably, "Thank ya!"

"Why couldn't you apologize nicer too?" mocked Neji at Tenten.

"Alright…I am sorry I have accidentally drunk thy precious drink." Tenten said sighing irritably.

Neji smirked, "Very well…."

"We're not your slaves though…." muttered the four girls at the same time.

"We know." said the boys coolly.

The girls rolled their eyes.

Tenten finished eating and miraculously, at the same time as Neji. They looked at each other for a brief moment but shrugged it off fixing their mess. They drank their water at the same time and went back their seats calmly at the same time.

"Why are you following what I'm doing!" Tenten complained.

Neji twitched, "Why would I follow you of all people?"

Tenten glared.

Neji glared back.

They had a glaring contest.

The others sweat dropped.

Naruto whistled, "YOOHOOO! I SMELL SOMETHING!"

The others realized what he was saying and decided to play along.

"Yup! Yup! I smell something too!" grinned Sakura.

"Who else does?" Ino teased coyly.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata raised their hands mockingly.

"Troublesome it is…but I smell some mushy-gushy thingy…." Shikamaru also whistled.

Sasuke grinned slightly, "Hn…it is as strong as the bad odor around me…."

Sakura glared hardly at him and muttered, "Fuck you…."

Sasuke winked.

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Ino chortled like a witch, "We smell…"

"Romance!" Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata chanted. Sasuke and Shikamaru only said it mockingly.

Ino and Sakura laughed maniacally.

Sadly, Neji and Tenten were too busy to notice.

Naruto sobbed, "They're ignoring us…."

The others sweat dropped and sighed.

-------------------------------------------

Half an hour later…

Shikamaru was snoring.

Sakura and Ino are slumped on each of Hinata shoulders.

Hinata was slowly dozing off.

Naruto was drooling on the table.

Sasuke was drifting cutely with his head _accidentally_ on Sakura's arm.

Neji and Tenten became tired and lowered their heads as they sighed.

"This is pointless…." Tenten muttered.

"Hn…." Neji replied stoically.

They looked up and stared at each other for awhile until Tenten smiled slightly and looked away. She frowned and walked to her friends.

Neji, on the other hand, looked at her every movement and shrugged as he too frowned as he walked over to his pals.

"They'd dozed off…." Tenten said.

Neji nodded, "Aa…."

Tenten shook her friends, "Guys!"

Neji simply shook his friends without any words.

Tenten sweat dropped and shoved Neji aside, "I'll wake them up."

Neji let her do what she wants.

"Boys! Girls! School starts tomorrow! We need to go home as soon as possible." Tenten said.

With that, Neji looked at Tenten, _'School…tomorrow….'_

Tenten stopped waking her friends and Neji's pals as soon as she saw their eyes slightly open.

"School starts tomorrow. We need to go, girls." Tenten said.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata immediately shot up, "I almost forgot!"

Tenten sighed, "Let's go."

The guys frowned at them.

They frowned back, "What?"

"What? You're going! Can't we spend more time with you?" asked Naruto with puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata blushed, "Ano…I'm sorry Na-Naruto-kun, b-but…."

"That's really sweet of you Naruto, but we really need to go—hey, wait!" Sakura said as she looked at Tenten.

"Yeah?" asked Tenten.

"Didn't we come here for shopping too?" asked Sakura.

Ino and Hinata brightened up, "Yeah!"

Tenten flinched, "But…I didn't want to go shopping in the first place!"

Sakura and Ino shook their heads, "Tsk…tsk…we granted your request by going with you in the Food Court first, so now you have to repay us!"

Hinata smiled, "Yes Tenten-chan…after all, what is the purpose of going here?"

Tenten sighed, "And I thought I can get away…."

"Nope!" said the three girls.

"Alright…. I'll go with you." Tenten said.

"Yes! We'll go buy new clothes, okay! Also we need some for tomorrow!" Ino said raising her fists into the air.

"Right…from what I've known you have hundreds of closest with pile of clothes everywhere…even your room." Tenten said dryly.

Sakura and Hinata laughed.

Ino glared at Tenten, "Hey!"

Sakura grinned, "You're going with us and buy some too Ten-chan! No protests!"

Hinata giggled, "Yeah…!"

Tenten clucked her tongue, "I don't need buying new ones…."

"Nope! You'll go with us!" Sakura said.

"Maybe…." Tenten said nodding.

The guys were totally out of place.

The girls turned to them, "Well?"

"Well what?" the guys asked.

"We're going shopping! So, bye!" Sakura and Ino said skipping away ahead.

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped.

Tenten looked at Hinata, "Can I not go shopping?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Can I just pick you up later? Just call me?" Tenten tried.

Hinata shook her head, "No Tenten-chan…."

"Please?" Tenten tried.

Hinata shook her head once again with a cute smile which made Naruto drool and Sasuke smack him.

"Why not?" asked Tenten.

"Because, Tenten-chan, I said no. We said no." Hinata said with her sweet smile, but Tenten knows better; it was a devil's smile.

"Okay…. Fine…." Tenten said, defeated.

Hinata smiled; a sincere cute smile.

Naruto brightened up, "YES! WE'LL GO WITH YOU!"

Hinata immediately blushed madly, "A-Ano?"

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks and tilted her head back, "WHAT?"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "WHY NOT!"

He skipped after Sakura and Ino who looked at him and punched him square in the face.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING!" the two screamed at him.

Naruto rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly, "Er…we're going to go with you!"

Sakura pouted, "Really?"

Ino stuck her tongue out, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded happily.

"Okay!" said Ino and Sakura dragging Naruto with them in various shops.

Hinata soon ran up to catch them.

Tenten laughed darkly, "I should've refused…. Woe is me….."

She began walking slowly, "Goodbye, my dear friends. See you in…heaven."

The guys behind sweat dropped, but followed her.

Tenten suddenly held a ball pen to Sasuke's throat, "Who dares follow me?"

Sasuke blinked, "What the hell?"

Tenten shrugged and released him, "Helpless boys…."

She turned and walked away again.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke shrugged and followed her once again.

However, Tenten sat on a nearby bench, where they can hear Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and mostly Naruto talking.

Tenten sighed and looked at her friends with Naruto, "They're having a lot of fun….."

She stared blankly.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji sat beside her; Neji on her left and Sasuke right with Shikamaru beside Sasuke.

Sakura noticed them, "AAAAAAAAAH! Tenten-chan! Come here! Guys! Let's have some fun!"

Ino and Hinata grinned.

Naruto waved at them madly, "YEAH! Come on!"

Tenten smiled and raised a hand, "I'll pass."

That is when steam came out of Sakura and Ino's ears; they stomped towards Tenten and dragged here. The others sweat dropped while Tenten struggled like a little girl.

Hinata smiled at the other guys, "Ano…let's go inside!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji shrugged and went in. Hinata smiled and turned to her other girl friends. Naruto went beside his boy friends.

They watched as the girls keep on trying things or clothes making poses, actually Ino and Sakura. They watched as Hinata and Tenten laughed. They saw Tenten took some sunglasses and put it on and smirked coolly. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino laughed. Then, they saw Ino and Sakura went in the fitting room. Emerging out, they saw them in…

Sakura made a sexy pose with red strapless blouse with small pink stars decorated on it. She was wearing micro-mini white shorts with a cowboy hat on. Ino also made a sexy pose and wore fitted a blue tube showing her navel and white micro-mini skirt, also like Sakura, she has a cowboy hat on.

Hinata clapped her hands, "That fits for you two well!"

Tenten grinned and took a picture, "Nice!"

Sakura and Ino turned to the boys and winked, blowing a kiss (directly to Shikamaru and Sasuke). Sasuke and Shikamaru gulped and tried to stop the blush.

Neji smirked.

Naruto applauded, "THAT'S SO LOVELY!"

Tenten and Hinata chuckled.

Naruto then spoke, "Ne! Ne! Why don't you two dress up too?"

He pointed towards Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata blushed, "E-Eh!"

Tenten glared at him disdainfully, "No way…!"

Ino and Sakura grinned evilly, "Good idea!"

Tenten and Hinata gulped.

Tenten prepared to run, but Sakura pulled her into the fitting room as soon as she can, shoving a lot of clothes for Tenten inside.

"Fit those, Tennie!" she grinned madly, laughing.

Ino also grinned and pushed Hinata in, "C'mon!"

The boys watched.

They heard Tenten cursed, "Damn! Oh hell! You're gonna get this UZUMAKI."

Naruto laughed nervously.

They heard Hinata sniffed, "Why…! Oh why!"

They all sweat dropped.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Tenten…. A vein popped into her huge, but cute (according to Sasuke) forehead, "Tennie! I'm going in!"

She went in to where Tenten is (since the fitting room is too big). She screeched.

"You aren't even dressing up with one of these clothes!"

Everyone heard from outside.

"B-but…I don't wanna!" they heard Tenten whine.

Then, they heard noises.

CRASH!

BAM!

"AAAAAAAHHHH! No!" Tenten's yell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" Sakura's evil laughter.

Everybody outside sweat dropped.

Ino also stomped inside where Hinata is. They heard Ino helping Hinata and Hinata sniffing.

At least it was quiet there….

"Hey! Ino-Pig! Ready!" asked Sakura.

"Yep! One! Two! Three!" Ino said.

The fitting room's door opened and it revealed Sakura, Ino, and Hinata…with a furious Tenten behind Sakura.

"He-He…I'm not going out like this…. UZUMAKI." She muttered deadly.

Sakura patted Tenten on the back and pulled her from behind her.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto's jaw dropped as they saw Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Did I mention blushes on their faces?

"So? What do you guys think!" asked Ino stepping in front of the boys.

Shikamaru was speechless, "Ah…it's…."

Sakura blew a kiss, "C'mon!"

Hinata laughed nervously. She was wearing a violet tank top with white stripes diagonally. Her mini-skirt was also white with a brown belt around her waist.

Naruto practically drooled, "Wow…Hinata-chan…you look really pretty!"

In a split of second, he felt a cold metal (it's a metal made pen) against his neck. He froze and never dared turn around.

"Uh…he-hey! Uh…Tenten! Y-You look…great…too!" he said nervously.

"Really?" asked an evil _sweet_ voice.

"Uh…yeah!" Naruto tried.

"A-Ano! Tenten-chan!" Hinata pleaded.

"That won't work, idiot. Screw yourself, damn it!" snarled Tenten, "You're free for now. I'm giving credits to Hinata, stupid."

Hinata blushed as Naruto ran to hug her, "WAAAAAN! Thank you Hinata-chan!"

Ino huffed, "Don't you dare hug our dear Hinata-chan!"

Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, "BAKA!"

Neji glared.

Shikamaru was still staring at Ino.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura's…er…butt.

'_Look at that…nice ass…!'_

Tenten noticed it and smirked, "Busy, are we? U-chi-ha-kuuuuun!"

Sasuke was already drooling so…he didn't hear her.

Neji twitched and looked behind him.

Oooops…big mistake.

He immediately turned away and looked at the ground.

Yes, the Hyuuga Neji was blushing, did I also mention that…he's (trying to wipe) wiping the blood from his _nose_?

Tenten raised a brow and poked his back, "Hey, freak?"

---------------

Meanwhile, after seeing what the Uchiha had done, Sakura smirked proudly at him…why? 'Cause he's now suffering, clutching his…er…_jewels_ **again**.

"Shit…damn…it…!" he cursed painfully. _'Crap…wonder how her ass feels? Is it soft? Smooth—? AAAAAAAAAHHHH! BAD SASUKE! BAD!'_

Sakura smiled at him sweetly, crouching in front of him, "You listen well, ne?"

'**_OH COOL! YOU GO GIRL! GO KICK HIS ASS NEXT TIME! NOT HIS BALLS!'_**

'_Good idea! Remind me to do that next time!'_

'_**HELL YEAH!'**_

-----------------------

Meanwhile, at Ino, she batted her eyelashes cutely at Shikamaru, "Shika-kun? What's wrong?"

Ooooh…evil girls….

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, "Uh…er…you…"

Ino smirked, "Do you want a kiss?"

'_Let's have some fun! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!' _(Ino)

Shikamaru blinked, "Wh-What?"

'_No, I want **some**!' _(Shikamaru)

-------------------------

"A-Ano…? Are you alright?" asked a worried Hinata, crouching beside Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her, "Of course! Whenever you're with me, I am!"

Hinata blushed madly, "Na-Naruto-kun? Did Sakura-chan hit you that…that _bad_?"

"Huh? Oh no!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

Hinata smiled and helped him stand up.

As soon as they're standing, Naruto asked Hinata about something….

"Uh…hey Hinata…can I ask you about something _really important_?"

"Uhm…s-sure!" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto suddenly looked at her with serious eyes, "Do you mind…—?"

Hinata gasped hearing his _really important _question.

------------------------------

Neji turned around to face Tenten, who was clearly annoyed.

He counted 1-10 mentally before MENTALLY again, taking a deep breath.

"What?" he asked frankly.

Tenten smiled, "You're funny."

He glared at her, but inside…

'_Damn that smile of hers…. Make me want to smile too…! Control, shit!'_

Tenten sighed sharply.

She was wearing a white spaghetti translucent strapped blouse. Her mini skirt which exactly wasn't a skirt because it's like a skirt-shorts thing (forgot what you call it) was color black. She has sunglasses on the top of her head. (The girls' hair is in the same style from chapter one).

Neji looked at her head to toe. He stopped near her chest and waist.

'_Nice chests…hell perfect slim waist…. Damn it! Stop! FUCK...'_

He growled mentally and his gaze landed on her legs.

'_Damn she's leggy…. Check out those long and slender legs….'_

"Oi! Hyuuga!"

Tenten's call interrupted his…evil thoughts…..

He stared at her face mentally slapping himself.

Outside, his face was emotionless, but inside…who knows..?

"What?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and headed back to the fitting room, "Whatever…."

After a few minutes, she came back with her previous clothes on and perfectly arranged. She growled and dragged her friends to the fitting room.

"Tennie!" whined Sakura who was enjoying the moment of torturing _Chicky-Chicken_.

"Twenny-chan!" Ino whined also who was making fun of _Cutey-Pine_.

Hinata was simply dazed and followed Tenten.

After a few minutes of whining, dragging, and arguing, the girls all finished shopping. Ino and Sakura convinced Tenten to buys the clothes she fitted. Hinata was simply following them; she was freezing hard like a stone.

Neither noticed though...

They walked over to the boys; Sasuke fully recovered, Neji simply emotionless, Shikamaru also recovered, Naruto, an idiot again.

Sakura sighed, "Well…it's time to go!"

Tenten also sighed, "Finally! Oh good lord!"

Ino grinned, "Yahoo! Time for school!"

"A-Ano…the school do-doesn't s-start u-until tomorrow!" Hinata managed to say.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto then smiled, "So…uh…I guess it's a 'goodbye' now!"

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome…."

Sasuke scoffed. _'Too bad…it's time to say goodbye to Pinky's ass….'_

Bad Sasuke…

Neji simply stayed silent. _'No more fun….'_

Ino and Sakura smiled, "Why don't you guys come to the parking lot with us?"

Naruto grinned, "Good idea!"

The others shrugged and headed for the parking lot.

Once they arrived, they stopped in front of a car; a metallic royal blue car AKA **2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS**.

Naruto blinked, "Hey cool! Our car is this one! Where's yours?"

He pointed to an elegant silver **Jaguar** car across.

Then suddenly, the metallic royal blue car drove and pushed the horn. The person who drove opened the window.

"Aren't you girls going in?" it was Tenten with her sunglasses on.

The guys stared.

"I-It was YOUR car!" Naruto and Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sakura and Ino looked at them weirdly before going in at the back seat and opened the window, with their sunglasses on, "So what?"

The guys only stared.

Hinata hopped in front beside the driver's seat where Tenten is.

They smiled.

"Bye guys! We had a lot of fun, really! Hope to see you again sometime!" Ino said.

Sakura nodded with a grin, "Especially torturing a certain someone!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Bye Hinata-chan! Remember what I told you!" Naruto exclaimed.

That left the others confused, but they decided to push it away and ask later.

Hinata nodded and smiled while blushing, "H-Hai!"

"Well, let's get ready for tomorrow!" Tenten said smiling, "Bye!"

The guys simply waved.

Then, Tenten drove off.

The guys were left alone.

"Hell…didn't think that it was theirs…." Sasuke muttered.

The others nodded, agreeing.

"Well, drive off Neji! We're going home too!" Shikamaru said.

Neji unlocked the car automatically and hopped in the driver's seat.

Sasuke sat beside him in front; Naruto and Shikamaru at the back seat.

Neji started the car and Sasuke put a CD in the player and played it…?

Shikamaru fell asleep, resting his head on the seat belt, while Naruto hummed out-of-tune with the music. His guy friends didn't mind at first as they all put their sunglasses on.

Neji then, drove off.

"Hmmm…hmmm…HMMMMM!" Naruto hummed going up and down as in out-of-tune.

Veins popped out of Neji and Sasuke's temples.

Shikamaru got pissed off on their way and smacked Naruto square in the face….. Leaving the golden-blonde unconscious and Shikamaru resumed sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I know it kinda sucks, but hope you still like it! Sorry really guys that it took me a very, very, very, VERY LONG time to update! I'm really sorry! Wish that it won't take that long again! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can! The story gets better and better in later chapters (I'll try), I promise! Since the next chapters are going to include the main High School Story! It's going to be a very good time for the characters! Or…is it? He-he! Guess you'll just have to find out! 

I'm really sorry again! Please don't kill me XD! I promise to update at least a little sooner. Thanks all for the reviews! Love ya guys! You all make me happy!

Keep on **READING** and **REVIEWING** please!

---◊_Xx-S H I N O B I-xX◊_---


End file.
